


papa don’t preach

by isaiah_is_the_blob



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaiah_is_the_blob/pseuds/isaiah_is_the_blob
Relationships: Pregnant man/Tentacle monster who knocked him up
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	papa don’t preach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).




End file.
